Dreams do come true
by Animeluvster
Summary: NaruXhina , . its very short but cute !
1. Chapter 1

**Hea : Hey guys it's me !! i wanted to do an uber cute Naru-hina Fanfic so :) here we are . donno if its a bit Oc but who cares !!! :D enjoy the fluffie moments!**

**XxX Hea-chan !**

* * *

It was a stormy Dark day ,everything was peaceful as ever , hinata was training just outside konoha , She was all alone , her mind wandered off ….

…_.. will I ever be good enough for naruto ? it would be impossible anyway , he loves sakura and well he doesn't even notice me …im not really worth noticing , I really want to be with him … would I be able to make him happy ?_

Naruto was running around inside konoha, he summoned a Frog and lost it ..

maybe he went out , GOD I hate this !! naruto thought by himself, once he was in the forest he noticed he wasn't alone , Hinata was sitting on a rock , spacing out "hinata?" she didn't respond , naruto moved closer and tapped her shoulder "oi hinata ??" "hmm ?"she turned around , her eyes became whide "N-naruto-kuh ?!" "whats wrong hinata ? you looked abit sad just now" naruto questioned her. "N-nothing ….just thinking" hinata was blushing like she always does when naruto gets close to her "you can tell me you know , whats wrong ?"

"I can't ..it wouldn't work anway" she responded "just tell me hinata , I would like to clear up wahts bothering you" hinata covered her face with the palm of her hand , her eyes were tearing up . "there is something ….that I wanted to tell you …for a while now .. but im afraid how you might react…." Tears were running over her cheeks "I think you might hate me .."

"oh come on hinata ! I would never hate you !" hinata got up and glared in his eyes "I-I"

" I love you naruto ….i really do…I cant hide it …I know you don't feel the same so" naruto was shocked and speechless , he didn't expect something like that . "h-hinata I…"

_He'll reject me ! I cant believe I told him …I hate myself ! now we can never be together … I have to go , I never want to see him again !_

Hinata whipped off her tears and smiled at naruto "thanks for listening naruto-kuh" her eyes were filling up again , she couldn't let him see she was going to cry ..again , she walked past naruto and dashed of into the city leaving naruto behind .

_How could I be so stupid !! I ruined everything !! _

Naruto was still speechless after a few minutes , hinata had already left

She loves me ? naruto thought to himself

Nobody ever loved me before …., do I love her ? I do care for her …a lot …I didn't think of her that way before ….What did she expect me to say ? 

naruto was confused and went inside to clear his head , while sitting on his bed he noticed something .

……..crap I was supposed to meet the pervy geezer …. He can wait ! I have to find hinata !!

Hinata was sitting on her bed , staring at a wall …. Her eyes were empty , she wasn't thinking . only staring .

"H-Hinata !!!" hinata jumped up when she heard naruto's voice , it came from outside ! she opened her window , he was standing downstairs . she blushed "H-hinata come down for a sec!" "ok I will !"she yelled relieved . once she opened the door to the garden she stared at naruto for a while .

_Why did he come here ?_

Naruto moved towards her "h-hinata ? when you said that …in the forest ..did you mean it ?"

"..y-yes I did …im sorry I didn't think I- naruto interrupted her and hugged her tightly. "Thank you hinata …Thank you" hinata closed her eyes ….naruto was so warm …like he opened the door from hinata's darkness ..Yes she did love him so .

"h-hinata ….i think…I think I love you …." Hinata's eyes filled up with tears ….she waited so long for those words …"hinata….i'll never let you go"

_N-naruto-kuh…..3_


	2. Chapter 2

After hinata confessed to naruto in the last chapter , Naruto had to go on a big mission with sakura and shikamaru , they didn't really have time to think about the "we" part . before naruto took off he quickly planted a kiss on hinata's lips and left her blushing at the gate .

It was on a Sunny afternoon that hinata found herself in the kitchen ,

_It will be naruto´s birthday tomorrow , I hope he´ll like the cake a baked him . hmm maybe I should add more sugar ? nah it will be alright like this ._

Hinata finshed the cake with some decorations and put it in a Blue box , sealed it with a ribbon , and placed it in the fridge so it would stay nice and cool .

Hinata decided that she would wait for naruto at the Northgate , naruto had been on a mission and would return today .

_Hehe I hope I wont accidently tell him that I baked him something , hmm I shouldn't really think about it , ooh there he comes !!_

"Oi Naruto-kun welcome home" she yelled and waved , she saw naruto and shikamaru charging towards the gate , naruto was carrying something , no wait someone!

"N-naruto are u alright?!" she questioned shocked by his appearance.

"n-no it's s-sakura she got hit …huff…. We need a medic…" naruto spoke out of breath .

Hinata ran towards the hospital to get help .

Once help arrived , The medics took away sakura in a hurry . Hinata walked up to naruto , who was catching his breath . but as soon as hinata opened her mouth naruto spoke "h-h-sorry hinata not now" and ran off to see if sakura was ok .

_w-what just happened …he blew me off … seems he does care for sakura more then me …no ! I mustn't think like that , he's just concerned that's all , I should go if she's ok ._

hinata followed naruto and the medics towards the hospital . they had to wait in the waiting room while the docters took care of sakura , hinata wanted to talk to naruto but something held her back . it took a while before the docters came back .

"she will be alright , we repaired the wound , the damage was limited" one of them spoke .

The expression on naruto's changed from worried to relieved . "so I can go see her ?" he spoke quickly tho he did not wait for the answer and ran in . "Sakura-chan!" he ran strait to her bed and kneeled beside it " I was so worried!" hinata only stared at what had just taken place , she felt lonely and felt tears boil up inside her .

_I knew ….i knew all along he loves her ….how could I be so stupid…__..so stupid to believe I could….._

Hinata turned around and walked out before naruto could see her tears . she went home , and cried . after a while she realised that she was being selfish about the situation . and went back to the hospital . she decided to wait for naruto in the hallway . she overheard what was going on in the room.

"oi naruto?" sakura spoke and pulled his sleeve … naruto didn't respond , he was spacing out "oi naruto!" saruka spoke and punched his arm. "ouch!" "hey then listen when im talking to you !" " I am I am !" naruto replied ….and award silence followed . "naruto …I really want to thank u for what u did for me" sakura spoke silently . " huh ? for what ?" " well u saved me …" she spoke , hinata moved closer to the door , to listen what they were saying . "aw cmon you would have done the same for me sakura-chan" naruto spoke upbeat . "hey sit on my bed for a moment … I want to tell, you something but you cant repeat it !" sakura whispered . "uuuh sure" naruto replied and sat down . hinata moved closer to the door and was standing in the door opening and raised her hand to knock .

Sakura pulled naruto by his shirt and kissed him . naruto and hinata's eyes where spread whide open . hinata gasped . naruto noticed hinata standing the door opening and quickly pulled away . "h-hinata !" hinata's eyes filled up with tears and ran off . naruto jumped up and ran after her.

"H-hinata !!! stop!" naruto managed to bring out while chasing her .

…_.i knew It …. I did …..why ? why did this happen ….why …its not FAIR! _

"hinata ! STOP!" naruto shouted , suddenly hinata stopped "why?....why do I need to stop" hinata spoke with a calm voice . her eyes were filling up with tears . "IT NOT LIKE YOU WOULD CARE !!" she yelled at naruto , startling not only naruto but also her self , she covert her mouth . "because I do care" naruto replied and stepped closer to her "what you just saw wasn't me kissing sakura! " naruto spoke "it was sakura kissing me !"

….. a silence followed .

Hinata turned around a glared in his eyes and spoke "look if u want to be with her just tell me" naruto grabbed her shoulders "don't you get it ?! I want to be with you !" and kissed her.

_N-naruto-kun?_


	3. Chapter 3

Together again ?

It was on a sunny afternoon that hinata had caught naruto and sakura kissing in the hospital , then she ran naruto came after her and tried to explain the situation , after a few words they kissed , That's where we are now .

Hinata pulled away "Naruto-kun…." She whispered " if you want to be with me , be with me" hinata lifted her head and glared in his eyes . her eyes were filled with tears . "hinata I want to be with you , just you" naruto reassured her , hinata smiled and kissed him gently .

_I can trust him , he is mine . we can be together !_

The two chatted for a while till dark , Naruto was walking hinata home .

"hehe i can take care of myself you know , you don't have to walk me home" hinata said while smiling . "Yes I know but… well I donno but just to make sure you get home safe" naruto replied . hinata giggled " well mister hero I'm almost home" naruto smiled , at that time both heard a noise behind them , a bark ?? "k-k-kiba ?!" hinata spoke shocked . "Yo !" the boy said , "what you two doing out so late ? hey ? you two weren't on a date were you ??" Kiba spoke mocking . "w-well…." Hinata spoke silently "We weren't on a date" Naruto interrupted . he looked serious .

_w-what did he mean by that ? doesn't he want to go out with me ? what am I to him ? a toy ?!_

hinata stared at naruto , and hid her face underneath her hair "This is far enough naruto-kun… I'll get home safe" naruto grabbed her hand "but I would like to date her" He spoke with a grin on his face , " she is very dear to me and I think its more then that" he explained . Hinata blushed and felt like she was going to faint . "So you two are a couple ?!" kiba spoke shocked

naruto looked at hinata and spoke "if she wants us to be" Hinata stared at naruto and nodded "I would love to be your girlfriend naruto-kun" .

"Why didn't you tell me before hinata ?"kiba asked. "tell you ?? that we are together ? well we just got together a few days ago" hinata spoke and smiled , she was happy .

That next morning , at naruto's place .

"………….who is ringing the bell at 8.30 in the morning ?!" naruto yelled irritated .

"I am" hinata spoke at the door , once naruto recognised her voice he jumped up and opened the door "h-hinata ?!" naruto questioned "HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO-KUN !" hinata shouted and held out a blue box sealed with a ribbon , and a little package on top . naruto was surprised and let her inside "you remembered my birthday" he was blushing a bit . "ofcourse I did !" hinata responded and kissed him on his cheek "real trouble to here tho , well because kiba kind of told neji that we were together and well he kind of told my father so ….."

" is your father angry?" naruto asked concerned "well….yes …. I was supposed to marry in the family .." hinata spoke silently , naruto grabbed her hands and pulled her closer " I'll never let you go hinata" he said reassuring her . hinata held him tight .

_He's so …warm…. He really is there for me when I need him , I love him so ._

"Hinata ?! are you here ?!" a voice from the outside spoke those words , naruto ran to the window to check who it was . It was neji and Hinata's father . they did not look pleased !

Naruto ran outside and left hinata in the apartment .

_Naruto-kun ?!_


End file.
